This Man This Woman
by jls62113
Summary: In their sleep, Rick and Michonne go over their minds, their feelings for each other. Recalling the things they like/love about each other.


This Man, This Woman

This man lying next to me is my life, my lover, my best friend and my husband. We fall asleep with his body so close to mine I can feel his heart beating softly against my back. The first time he kissed me I could hardly believe what was happening. His handsome face with smiling eyes looking at me when we kissed let me know he felt for me what I felt for him. The thought of that kiss and all those that followed still make my nerves tingle and weaken my knees.

This woman in my arms is gorgeous and she's mine. Strong, beautiful and sweet, all warrior, all woman, fierce, intelligent, interesting and sexy as all get out. Her strength amazes me, and her vulnerability is endearing. She is my wife in every sense of the word. Before, closeness like we have would be swallowed up by busy lives, but here and now, in the quiet and chaos of this life, we found each other. We met at a time when I thought I was losing my mind, but she understood. She had been there.

He is larger than life to me. His heart is full of love that is big enough and strong enough to see to the well-being of others, yet sensitive enough to see and know my heart. He was the first person who asked me if I was okay and meant it. A widower towing his two children through this horror, going without so they can have. We came together and along with his children became a family. My deepest wish come true.

How beautiful she is to me. She lets her guard down when she's in my arms because she trusts me to protect her when she surrenders herself to me. She doesn't need me, I know that all too well, but she wants me, even after seeing me at my worst.

I love to make him smile, especially since there is very little to smile about these days. His handsome face is usually frowned and serious. His mind is always planning our best next move. He doesn't make plans for just me and the kids, he includes our extended family too. All those souls who we've met along the way look to him because of who he is, and what he is.

What does she see in me? She should be afraid of me, but she's not. She's fearless and brave, even in the beginning when I held a gun to her beautiful head. I didn't trust her then, but now I trust her with everything, my life, the lives of my children, and my love. She knows that what I've had to do was never for me. She puts her foot down with me and I gladly let her. When I didn't want to come to Alexandria, I only agreed because she wanted to, and said it was right for all of us. She of course was right.

How different we started; on the same side of the same fight, but with opposite agendas. I never thought a man like him would be my type, but the first time I looked into his eyes, I knew he was exactly my type; a man who saw me. He saw me. He understands who I am and when I need to go, he lets me go. He lets me be who I've always been. He listens when I question his decisions, even when he decides to do the opposite of what we've discussed. I scare him, I know, but he will always look me in the eyes and talk to me. He's a brave man, strong and true. A really good man.

When she's not happy, I'm not happy, and lately that has been the case. She brought me back from helplessness to hopefulness when she finally made me see our struggle is best won together, and reminded me who we are. I would not be able to do this without her. Sure, I could go on without her, but I don't want to. I'm in love with her.

He has honor, but would never declare that about himself. He blushes when complimented, and I love that. He was wrong about me, but not so wrong. He loves me, I'm sure of it. He shows me in different ways every day, and I know my happiness is important to him. I can see how he feels about me in his eyes, and there is no doubt how I feel about him. I'm in love with him.

We are headed for a storm, but she will be with me as she's always been, at my back letting me do my thing. I'm the luckiest man in the world.

The soft kisses on my shoulders wakes me and makes me squirm and he knows it. If only he could see the smile on my face when he does that. We reached a new level in our relationship, and even though we're now sleeping on the floor, these nights are the best of my life.

"Good morning." Michonne said rolling over onto her back.

He gazed at her face and leaned down to kiss her closed eyelids.

"Good morning." He said sweeping the hair out of his face. "Michonne."

"Yeah." She said opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She was caught off guard by the tears forming in his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Everything."

She swallowed hard and understood exactly what he meant as her mind quickly ran through their journey together. All the highs and lows. All the pain and loss.

"Thank you too." She smiled with tears now in her eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut pushing out the tears and he took her in his arms.


End file.
